Jane
by Silver-Butterflyy
Summary: Jane gets bored of the Volturi and decides to leave But after she comes back, she goes to live with the Cullens... And then she finds herself falling in love.... O.o Very bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

This is so boring. So repetitive. The Volturi was just getting to boring for me doing the same things over and over again. All I did was stay here in Volterra, then every once in a while, go hunt down a vampire that did something wrong, with the rest of the guard. Don't get me wrong, Burn vampires is fun, it just gets boring after a while.

I was walking down the hall on my way to Aro at human speed. I finally got to the door, took an unnecessary breath, and walked into the room where Aro was sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked up as I walked in and smiled.

"Hello Jane," he told me setting his book down on a side table.

"Hello Aro, I need to talk to you," I replied to him as I stood in front of him.

"Okay," He said, I looked down at my feet before talking.

"I want to leave the Volturi," never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth. I glanced up to look at Aro to see he was shocked. "Now don't get me wrong, I love this place, just listen from where I'm coming from," I paused and he nodded, "It just gets repetitive and boring. All I'm asking is for a vacation for about a decade. I promise to come back, but right now I want to go."

I waited for his response when he finally spoke. "Okay Jane. Go and leave for a decade, but please keep your promise to come back. You're an important member of the guard and because I don't think anyone wants you to leave."

"Don't worry; I like this place to much to leave forever," I grinned. With that said I raced to my room at vampire speed. I looked at my room for the last time before I left for ten years.

Everything was so familiar; the black bed lined with red that stayed in the corner for a prop. Beside the bed was a desk with a computer on it. My dresser with all my clothes in it was across from the end of the bed. Then there was my closest with my cloak and normal jackets. The room was black with a little circle window in the ceiling.

It has been this way since I joined the Volturi; the only thing changed was that I got a computer after the invented them and upgraded it over the years.

I grabbed some of my clothes and a jacket and threw it into a little hand bag.

I took a tiny key out of the drawer of my desk, got a piece of string, and laced the key onto it making a necklace. I stepped out of the room, and with my key, locked the door. I tied it around my neck and left the Volturi hopping the next time I saw them was in ten years when I came back.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know where to go; no where near Italy for the next decade that was for sure. I have been everywhere in the world working with the Volturi. So there was no new place I wanted to go. But, I did need a change, and there was no denying that; but what?

I ran just for the sake of running until I got thirsty and smelt a deer. It wasn't the most appealing thing, but before I knew it, the creature was drain of his blood and I was standing over the body.

"That will be the change," I told myself, "I'll become a vegetarian vampire for a decade. It's a change and a challenge."

I drank enough animal blood for now and set off running again.

**About nine and three quarter years later**

I needed to hunt humans again before I went back to the Volturi, so they wouldn't think something that isn't true. I was in my cloak walking in Volterra when a guy tapped me on the shoulder. "Hello, I'm Fabio. Are you new here?" He asked. Perfect.

"Yes, I am? Can you show me where the closest restaurant is?" I asked. I knew it was down the alley and around the corner.

"Yeah, sure; for a fine young girl like yourself, why not?" He started walking towards the alleyway.

I stopped and he soon stopped to. "What's wrong?" Fabio asked.

I walked over to him and bit into his neck before he could finish. That's disgusting! I took my teeth out of his neck, and looked down at him.

What had just happened? How come human blood was sickening now to me? I looked at Fabio again and ripped his head off, making sure he didn't become a new vampire.

It was probably because I've been drinking animal blood for almost ten years and forgot the taste of human blood. But that couldn't be it. What was wrong with me?

Maybe everyone in the Volturi would accept me as a vegetarian vampire. There was only one way to find out.

**A full decade since I Left**

I walked into the Volturi and went strait to my room. I took the key off my neck and opened the door.

Inside my room was the way I had left it. But what's this? I walked over to my computer and it had a flashing word document on it Titled: To Jane. It read:

Dear Jane,

I miss you dearly and I still wonder why you left. Aro tells me you needed your own space for a while, but you'll be back soon. I want to tell you something Jane, but I'm Afraid. Never thought I'd say those words. But I am, and I'm still going to say it. Jane I love you. I've loved you ever since the first day we met. I didn't know how to tell you, but I am now. I hope to see you very soon.

Love forever and for always,

Your secret admirer

That was strange....

I saved the document and shut down my computer.

Alec came passed my room. "No one is aloud in Jane's room when she's gone. Aro told everyone that. Now get out."

I pulled my hood of the cloak over my head, hopefully covering my eyes. I stepped out of the room where Alec was waiting.

"I'm back," I told him smirking. I pulled my brother into a hug and stood in front of him.

"Welcome Back Jane," He said then added, "We've all been waiting for you to come back. We have to go where everyone is."

I follow Alec through the hallways until we reached the big doors that where all too familiar.

"Hello," I said and every face turned to me smiling.

"Welcome home Jane," Aro said happily, "How was your vacation?"

"Good," I replied.

"Jane you can take off your hood you know? Or did you forget?" Alec asked me.

"Okay," I slowly pulled my hood down, closing my eyes so they couldn't see yet.

"Almost there," Alec said mockingly, "Now open your eyes."

I also opened them slowly, and when they where fully open I herd a couple of gasps.

"Jane, what happened?" Alec said staring at my eyes.

"Nothing really, I just wanted a challenge so I started drink only animal blood, that's all."

"Then why didn't you start drinking human blood when you got back here in Volterra?"

"I did. Well kind of. I tried to drink human blood, but it tasted disgusting! And I don't know why!"

"So you're a vegetarian now, are you?" Alec spat in my face. "What are you going to do next Jane? Join the Cullen's? How could you?"

"Well, if you don't like me being a vegetarian fine, but I'm still the same Jane. And Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"I'm going to join the Cullen's."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane, your brother didn't mean that, Please don't leave," Aro was pleading.

"I'm leaving and that's final," I announced then walked back into my room, shutting and looking the door. I walked over to my computer and turned in on.

"You have one new message." The computer said.

I opened the message.

Dear Jane,

I don't want you to leave Volterra, but if you really want to, I respect that. I will miss you, and maybe one day I'll join you, but I can't leave the Volturi just now. I need to talk to you in person. I'll meet you under the clock tower at 2pm.

Love forever and always,

Your secret admirer

I looked at the corner of my screen at the time. 1:54. I still had time.

I packed my bag quickly for the Cullen's, locked the door, and ran to the clock tower.

There, standing with his back toward me, was my so called secret admirer. He was wearing his cloak so the sun wouldn't effect him, I walked up to him, tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to face me.

No way! He was my secret admirer? That was so cool. I like him but never said anything.

"Rylan, is that you?"


End file.
